cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Craven
Craven of the Land of Lightning Craven's Start Craven joined CN as Raikage of the Land of Lightning. He joined Nordreich right before the Maroon War. After the war and some troubles related to a friend Craven left to the Serbian Knights Alliance. While there he acted a Minister of Defence. Due to an act of Noobery, Craven tried creating a new nation for a friend and was deleted. He changed his name to Craven and continued in SKA. INC First Time leadership After being sought by a friend, Osama EBW, Craven joined the recreated INC and quickly became a Triumvirate member. Soon many of the leaders began to leave and Craven was left. Craven at the time was inexperienced in running an Alliance but did his best to keep things going. To increase members he sought out merges and often payed other nation's war debts so they could join. He had 3 successful mergers, the notables being Dyestat and SKA for a short period of time. At its peak INC reached 60 members. Many were trouble and caused internal issues as well as external. Craven who had taken attacks from some of his members debt collectors decided it was best to disband. Union of Republic 1 Automatically he followed Osama Ebw to a newly created alliance called Union of Republics. The alliance has 9 members and Craven was made the President. Within a week it came out that a member owed FAN some tech. FAN attacked Craven while he was out of town and unable to do anything. Peace was settled but no reps were paid. Back to NoR Craven, broken and weak decided to go back to the one place that could protect him and took refuge in Nordreich. While there he received aid through the many chains and began to build his nation. Unlike prior alliances he was given the chance to work on himself and didn't have to fund or support anyone else. Craven stayed in NoR and quickly was promoted to a Squad leader right before the St Patty's Wars. Craven's squad fought many LSF and NAAC nations and they were very successful. Shortly after Nordreich began to have internal issues. Back to UoR Craven felt bad for bailing on UoR and came back to a larger and much more different structured alliance. A notable change was Mikhail being the leadership. Craven resisted leadership positions and focused on helping out where ever needed. Over time he became a member in parliament. Later after a stale and inactive UoR Mikhail tried to disband to create a new alliance but a revolt in UoR from Spawn, Craven, Alfagrem, and the other UoR members led to a successful new government structure and charter. The reform was the most notable time in UoR and Craven became the MoIA as well as Vice President. Craven was very active and recruited many of the members. Craven was where ever he was needed and often held other positions when no one else was around. UoR joined the Common Defence Block (CDT) and Craven served as a delegate. UoR was very successful but after a Governmental disagreement it seemed less active. A New Hope OFS Craven was determined not to let UoR fail and began trying to make things work. Craven noticed an alliance called Order of Feudalistic Security. The Alliance had a good start and gave Craven hope. He went and proposed a thinking that strengthening foreign relations would kick UoR towards their Goal. Instead he was sent a counter offer of an annexation. At first it was a no, but Craven got to know a few OFS members and after Alfagrem left and joined, Craven persuaded UoR to merge. A vote was cast and the majority chose to go to OFS. OFS wasn't at all UoR but seemed welcoming never the less. Things seemed well, but it was soon seen that the previous UoR government and OFS government didn't share the same beliefs. Craven resisted leaving and turned his back on a few friends to stay loyal to OFS. he served on the High Council as A Duke and was also a CDT delegate. Craven did his best to correct mistakes made in OFS by strengthening Brown team relations which were scarred by Gonzoczar. His attempt seemed successful for the most part. Soon many former UoR members came to him worried about OFS they felt they didn't belong. Feeling a responsibility to his members he began planning a new alliance. His plans were supported by other CN friends and all was well. He approached Gonzoczar to tell him and though Gonzoczar seemed sad over it no harsh things were said. Craven was asked to remain for a few weeks and as he agreed even he didn't know it was a horrid mistake. Weeks later he was attacked for Treason on OFS. Craven had reported war plans to CDT as agreed upon in the charter and was charged for leaking secret information. Craven was just doing his job. Craven lost a lot and was forced to start his new alliance which had gained protection from Entente of the Rising Sun. The alliance was a hit and much of CN supported Craven after OFS's attack. Bushido Craven gained a new sense of belonging in CN from this support and Bushido was created. An alliance based on Ancient-Feudalistic was a unique theme and the hard work done by Craven and his followers from OFS was applauded. Craven settled things with OFS and he built his dream alliance for his former UoR friends. Bushido may have been themed differently but Craven ensured many of UoR's old friends would inhabit the forum. Things went well and Craven acting as Emperor of Bushido was glad to have made his decisions. The Greatest Mistake Things were great with Bushido, growth was immense. Craven had it all and still wanted more. A secret alliance Block named NPA came to Craven and though his beliefs were not the same, his overall curiosity and boredom at the time lead him to join. Soon it became obvious it wasn't a place for him and he left. April 28th close to a month after Craven left, RoK attacked Bushido for Craven's mistake. He did all he could to make it right and after getting generous surrender terms Craven payed his reps off. He went to NPO and sought a new start. Moo was very generous on the matter and Craven was allowed to continue. "I've made my mistakes and I and my most loved have taken punishment for it. I will do all I can to pay Bushido back for my mistakes." Craven was banned from Bushido per surrender terms. (This term was later rescinded and Craven now holds very good relations with Bushido and RoK.) Blackwater and the Order of the Black Rose Craven applied to Blackwater on March 14th 2008 and after a two week trial period, he was given full membership and soon became the Procurement Supervisor and an essential member. Craven was very happy in Blackwater and though he missed being involved in foreign affairs, he still maintains membership there today. On July 18th, 2008 Craven decided to supplicate to the Prestigious Order of the Black Rose and obtain dual membership. He had no interest in leaving Blackwater, but wished to be faced with new challenges and opportunities. After an arduous supplication, Craven managed to obtain membership and currently serves the Order as a Squire. He is quite active in both BW and OBR as well as their newest venture the Realm of the Rose. He hopes to continue serving the Order and its Kingdom for the rest of his Digiterran life. The Order of the Paradox On November 1, 2009 after giving a one week notice to the OBR, Craven resigned from the Rosular Kingdom and applied to TOP. After adapting to the new environment, Craven began volunteering for about everything he could, but primarily foreign affairs. He challenged himself by running for Heptagon and despite failing to obtain a seat, he made runner up and was chosen to replace another who had to step down. His time in the Heptagon was very eventful as TOP entered or began rather the Second Unjust War against CnG. Despite the controversy surrounding the war and TOP's entrance, Craven enjoyed the refreshing time he spent on the battlefield despite the severe damage his nation suffered. Shortly after the war, Craven felt the urge to give Bushido one last shot. On April 10th, 2010 after devoting all of his aid slots to TOP's reparations and waiting for the Heptagon election to allow for a proper replacement, he left TOP. In the time he spent at TOP, he felt very at home and enjoyed the company there. Bushido Craven went to Bushido and tried very hard to revive the dying alliance. Unfortunately, it was too late and he left shortly before they disbanded. This should be longer, but the whole situation troubles Craven and he would rather not speak about it. Blackwater In August, Craven returned to BW. He worked as the Senior Drill Instructor until a disagreement between him and a senior officer lead to his departure. Pax Corvus On October 18th, 2010, Craven was accepted into a newly formed neutral alliance by the name of Pax Corvus. They had peaked his interest prior to his departure and after a little research and a conversation with the Chief of Pax Corvus, Cerridwyn, he knew he had found a new home. Craven's move to Pax Corvus surprised a lot of his long time friends, but he seems confident in his choice and is currently serving as the alliance's Bard (manages recruitment).As Planet Bob exploded with wars and the global radiation levels rose, Craven was no longer satisfied with neutrality and became quite inactive. ÆSIR ÆSIR On March 1st, 2011, Craven, who could no longer remain neutral, went on to help found the alliance of ÆSIR where he resided as Hilmir. The curse of small alliances struck and AESIR merged into OMFG. OMFG Disbanded-Will update more later Pax Corvus Disheartened and at his lowest point ever, Craven wasn't quite sure where to go next. He debated ending his life on Planet Bob, but he knew that wasn't something he could do. He wasn't happy with the global political scene so he decided to find a peaceful home where he could give his time and experience yet not be pressured into joining new movements. He had been in several alliances that could be considered neutral and wasn't opposed to somewhere new, but upon careful thought and a few background checks, he decided to return to Pax where he presently serves as Bard and is working with young nations in hopes that they might understand what he likes so much about this world and not be tempted into the self-destructive ways that seem so prevalent presently. Category:People Category:Former member of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants